


Sunsets and Stargazing

by TheRareKaysenGrant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dr. Pepper - Freeform, Fluff, Jeeps, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stargazing, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRareKaysenGrant/pseuds/TheRareKaysenGrant
Summary: Prompt: Dr. Pepper, Sunset, JeepThat's all I really have for a summary without giving everything away. Sorry I suck at summarizing my own work.





	Sunsets and Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chasyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/gifts), [SylarEndLoxWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylarEndLoxWalker/gifts), [CosmicDust (wayward_author)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_author/gifts).



> Once again, Chas is entirely to blame for this one. Maybe one day I'll post something that isn't all his fault. We'll see. It did turn out longer, so I guess that's a bonus. Right? I think so anyway... Maybe Sylar will stop complaining that my shit is too short now. It's over a thousand words this time! Also, big thanks to Iz for sitting, watching me type, and offering help input that helped me finally finish this; similarly, shoutouts to my cheerleading squad (Chas, Cosmic, Sy), couldn't have done it without you guys either.

His socks having no traction on the hardwood floor beneath him cause Kylan to slide across the floor and to nearly crash into a wall. Ice blue eyes peer over the top of a book and watch with a hint of amusement. He shoots his boyfriend an uncharacteristically wide smile. Confusion replaces amusement as his observer takes a moment to actually observe.

“Why are you wearing sweatpants and smiling like that? You usually have a stick way too far up your ass to even think about wearing sweatpants or to smile at me that wide. Where did the stuck-up asshole go?”

“So… You should probably go get changed. I laid something similar for you out on the bed,” he replies, avoiding the questions. 

“Give me one good reason I should listen to your crazy ass and put down my book,” the other challenges, not putting his book down yet.

“Well. We may be taking the Wrangler on a little adventure.”

The room goes silent at Kylan’s admission. A loud sound resonates through the room as the book hits the floor. Landon just stares for a moment, shock dominating his expression.

“You not shitting me, right? This is for fucking real?”

“Yes, this is for real. It would be mean of me to taunt you like that. I finished working on it this morning.”

Landon jumps out of his chair and darts to their bedroom without any more hesitation. A chuckle escapes the older at the enthusiasm produced by the knowledge that he gets to ride in the car that he’s been hiding in the garage for months. The younger appears a few moments later, dressed in nearly the same this as his boyfriend.

“Come on! Let’s go!” He insists, pushing Kylan towards the door and attempting to get them on the road faster. 

“Not so fast now. I have one more surprise before we get out there,” Kylan tells him calmly, pulling a blindfold from his pocket, “You are not allowed to see anything until we reach our destination.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! You tell me we get to ride in the Wrangler, but I don’t get to enjoy it because you’re going to blindfold me? That’s not fucking fair!” Landon protests, glaring at the black fabric.

“You wear the blindfold, or we stay home tonight.”

“You’re a fucking asshole. Fine.”

Kylan wraps the fabric around gently and ties it in the back, careful of longer strands of brunette hair as to not hurt him. He leads Landon out to the vehicle and helps him inside before getting in himself. Starting the Jeep, they sit for a minute and listen to the engine. 

“I’m going to beat your ass later. This is a fucking crime,” Landon threatens, still not pleased with the other’s decision to blindfold him.

“Sure, you are,” Kylan responds easily, turning on the radio to please his passenger and to drown out his complaining.

The drive proceeds peacefully once Landon quiets down and realizes that the driver isn’t going to give in to his demands. Kylan hums along with the music softly, glancing over every couple of minutes. He smiles a bit as they pull up to their destination, grateful the area he picked is only about fifteen minutes away from the house. Purposefully driving around a little longer, he watches anticipation appear on Landon’s face as he begins to fidget a bit. The older finally parks to end the fidgeting since he knows the younger would start to speak up soon. 

He hops out of the jeep and swings the back open, humming softly as begins to set up the back for the night. Kylan removes the cooler and spreads out the blanket, so the back is a little more comfortable. Landon whines softly from the passenger seat, not liking the anticipation and the fact his sight has been cut off. He finally gives into his boyfriend, walking around to let him out. 

“Can’t you take the blindfold off yet?” He protests not a fan that he still has it on. 

“Almost. You just have to be a little more patient,” Kylan tells him, leading him around back and lifting him onto the blanket.

Kylan carefully unties the blindfold, letting light in little by little as to not completely shock his eyes when he removes it. His grey eyes connect with Landon’s blue ones, dominating his field of vision. He steps away a second later to allow him to see where they are. 

“Holy fucking shit… This is fucking beautiful,” Landon whispers, taking in the sunset as it seems to set the skyline on fire. 

“In addition to all this, I did get you a six pack” Kylan informs him, reaching into the cooler and removing a collection of six Dr. Pepper cans.

“You fuck! I turn twenty-one in like three months!”

“I am not going to go to jail for buying alcohol for a minor.”

“Which you wouldn’t do anyway. But, instead, you got a six pack of my favorite soda?” Landon questions, smiling a bit at the fact that his boyfriend remembered that bit of information. 

“I figured you would like it more anyway. I think you would want to remember this night. And, I promise to get you whatever you want. On your birthday.”

“I can get it myself at that point!” 

“But you would not be the one paying for it, would you?”

“Don’t be smart with me, asshole. I already use your card for everything else. Fucking millionaire,” Landon snaps back, a smile crossing Kylan’s face.

“You sick of your coworkers calling you a sugar baby again?” Kylan questions, knowing the people the younger works with likes to tease him about he gets spoiled. 

“Yes! You’re my fucking boyfriend. Not some random dude I’m fucking for money or expensive presents.”

Kylan gets up from his spot to stand in front of his boyfriend, smiling a little wider than he was before. Landon quirks an eyebrow in confusion, not understanding the strange behavior from the other. 

“Maybe this will change their minds,” Kylan tells him before dropping to one knee and pulling a ring box out of his pocket, “Landon, you and I have been by each other’s side since middle school, ever since you cussed out that bully for me after he accused me of speaking strange and being too smart. It was one of the best days of my life learning that my attraction to you was not one-sided in our junior year of high school. I know I am not always the most articulate in my feelings towards you, but there has not been a day that I regret being by your side. As of today, it has been four years since we had our first date since you agreed to be my boyfriend. So, today, I would like to ask you to marry me, to allow us to be together for many more years to come. Because I have realized, I would not like to have anyone else by my side but you.”

“I think that’s the most I’ve heard you talk about your emotions, like ever. Seriously, it’s fucking rare that you respond to my ‘I love you’ when I leave the house in the morning,” Landon points out to him, looking at the now revealed black and silver metal band.

“Will you marry me or not? I worked for weeks to make this perfect and now you are just making fun of me.”

“Of course, I’ll marry you, you fucking idiot. I would’ve already told your ass no if I wasn’t on board with the idea.”

Kylan visibly relaxes at the affirmative answer to his request. He pulls the band from its protective cushion and slides it onto his now fiancé’s finger. The younger pulls him into a kiss afterward, allowing him another way to express his emotions other than words.

“I love you,” he whispers, leaning his forehead against Landon’s.

“I love you too, even if you are a little bit slow sometimes,” the younger laughs, extremely happy about the day’s turn of events.

He looks away from Landon just a shooting star launches itself across the slowly darkening sky. Kylan taps his shoulder, pointing up as more meteors move across the evening sky and lighting up the night. The young man moves back up into the back of the jeep, wrapping his arms around Landon. 

“Beautiful. I guess this wasn’t all just about the sunset. The meteor shower was a nice touch. I always knew you were a fucking closeted sap.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
